To the Sky
by Supergleek08
Summary: Brittana and Klaine go to Disneyland for Santana's "Coming out" present. my first fic so no hatin!
1. Chapter 1 Lima

**a/n: So...first fic so don't hate lol **

**Summary: Brittana and Klaine go to Disney Land for Gay day during spring break for Santana's coming out party!**

**Glee is not mine if it were, I would probably be bragging about it...ALOT**

**Chapter 1: Lima**

**Friday-Glee Club**

It was 20 minutes until the end of the day and everyone was doing they're own thing because the stress of regionals was off their shoulders.

Finn and Rachel were in the corner cuddling while Rachel blabbed on about Barbara Streisand. Blaine and Mike were going over dance moves while Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes were comparing outfits. Artie and Sam were trying to explain all of the Star wars movies to Sugar, Rory, and the new kid Joe, and Puck and Quinn were competing to see who had the cutest pictures of Beth on their phones. Brittany and Santana were in back of the room getting a bit handsy and sharing some "sweet lady kisses"

Mr. Shue walked in and cleared his throat and everyone took their seats except for Brittany and Santana who didn't even pay attention.

"Hey guys I wanted to ask you all what you all are doing for spring break!"

Everyone quickly raised their hands except for Brittana, who were still in the back in their own little world.

Mr. Shue cleared his throat again "Girls..."

No answer

"Santana!" still no answer.

"Brittany?"

"GIRLS!"

They finally broke apart and Santana did not look very happy " What do you want?" she yelled.

"Well I just asked everyone what they were doing for spring break."

Rachel stood up and started talking "Well Finn, Quinn, Puck and I are going to Hawaii, courtesy of my dads. Because of their multiple business trips they have saved up enough miles to even pay for the room! We're going to have so much fun! I mean not that you guys won't have fun I mean I'm pretty sure you will cause you don't need me to have fun and-"

" Can it Berry!" Santana interrupted " We don't care about what you and your yetti of a boyfriend are doing!"

"Sanny that wasn't nice. Well even though Finn does look like that green giant on those vegetable cans. Oh except he's not green..."

Tina and Mercedes stared at Brittany wide eyed after she finished her analysis. Santana glared until Brittany noticed and she put her hand on her thigh to calm her down. Her glare turned into a loving gaze

"Okay then," Mr Shue interrupted the silence " Tina what you and Mike doing this break?"

" Um we are driving down to North Carolina with Sam and Mercedes to see my aunt."

"That sounds, um, interesting." Joe added. " I'm staying here reciting bible quotes with my mom."

Artie spoke up "Well Rory, Sugar and I are staying here too we should hang out."

"Yea totally" Sugar added

"That sounds fun. I was planning on skyping with my mommy since I can't make it back to Ireland." Rory said.

"Wow I have no idea what you just said." Brittany said confusingly

"You never understand what I say Brittany"

"Ugh shut your potato hole Ireland!" Santana shot back " You're just jealous that you can't get into Britt's pot of gold cause its ALL MINE!"

"Well at least I'm not dry humping my girlfriend every five seconds!" Rory yelled

"Well at least I have a girlfriend baby face!"

"Enough you two." Mr Shue interrupted. "Why don't you tell us what you are doing for spring break."

"Why should I tell you-"

"Me and my unicorns Sanny, Blainey, and Kurty are going to Disney Land!" Brittany yelled

Santana nudged her in the ribs for telling them but Brittany gave an apologetic look and kissed her cheek "Sorry Sanny" she whispered as Blaine and Kurt continued

" Yea this week is 'Gay Day' in Anaheim and we're taking Santana as a 'coming out' present" Blaine explained

"Yes and I even made us all matching T-Shirts!" Kurt exclaimed

"Whoa, I never agreed to that lady lips"

"Come on San, do it for me" Brittany said innocently

"Ugh fine"

Puck made a 'whip' sound from across the room

"Shut it Puckerman!" Santana shot back

"Alright you guys settle down. I asked you all because the Monday we get back we have a small competition against one of the schools in Dalton. So, do you guys have any suggestions?" Mr Shue asked.

"Barbara"

"Amy Winehouse"

"N Sync"

"Justin Bieber"

"Eww Gross"

"Katy Perry"

Everyone was buzzing and shouting out ideas until Mr. Shue spoke up

"Um guys those people are either mainstream or we've already done their songs any other ideas?"

"Well how about Owl City?" Brittany offered

"That's perfect Brittany! So I want you all to Skype or email or text each other and practice, practice practice!"

Right then the bell rang and everyone started to exit the choir room. Brittany and Santana linked pinkies and ran off as Blaine and Kurt stood up.

" Hmm I wonder where they're off to" Kurt said

"Probably off to the locker rooms they've been eye sexing each other ever since Mr Shue started talking about the competition." Puck said while walking out of the room with Quinn, who after hearing his comment, smacked him across the head and soon they were out of sight and it was just Kurt and Blaine in the choir room.

"Well I guess I'll just text them our flight details later" Blaine said

They both held hands and walked out of the choir room

"If they actually answer this time!" Kurt added " Oh and I volunteer you to call and wake them up"

_Ha I don't want to be mean but I am NOT waking Santana up after the last time" _Kurt thought

**A/N: Hope you liked it. If enough peeps like it the next chapter should be up soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Off to Disney

**To the Sky **

**Chapter 2- Off to Disney**

**A/N: Wow not even 24 hours and already people have read it :) here's chapter 2 hope you like it**

**I do not own glee if I did however, I would make it onto a T-Shirt and wear it under everything**

* * *

><p><strong>Off to Disney<strong>

**Hummel-Hudson household **

Kurt woke up to his alarm at exactly 4:00 am; 3 hours before the rest of the house would be up and 4 hours before they had to pick up the girls.

Kurt had a very long list of things to do for his morning preparation in general and the fact that he was leaving town made the list a bit longer.

He sprung out of bed and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face thoroughly, knowing that airports are absolutely filthy. Then, he skipped over to his walk-in closet which was probably bigger than Finn's whole bedroom. After choosing the perfect outfit, he skipped back into the bathroom to take a shower where he would shampoo and condition his hair multiple times with his extensive collection of salon approved hair products.

When he was done in the shower, he spent half an hour styling his hair and by the time he finished with that it was 6:30am; just enough time to make and eat a big breakfast consisting of crepes, eggs Benedict, wheat toast, half a grapefruit, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Then he went and made sure all of his clothes were neatly packed in his suitcase, even though he had checked twice before he went to bed last night. At exactly 7:00am he then went to call Blaine.

"Hello lemon drop"

"Oh Blaine stop with the weird food nicknames" Kurt replied as he laughed.

"Ha okay sorry. So what's up?"

" I was just calling to see if you were ready to go and to tell you to call the girls in about 10 minutes."

"Yep I'm all ready to go and actually I almost forgot to call so its a good thing you reminded me."

"Okay so make sure you don't forget again because knowing Santana, she will defiantly sleep through the flight if no one wakes her up and Brittany is almost as bad except she's not as viscous."

"I'll get right on it. Our flight's at 9:00 so I better call them now before its too late"

"Okay see you then!"

They hung up and Kurt silently prayed that Santana wouldn't be as harsh to Blaine as she was to him when he had to wake her up in New York last year. To make a long story short, everyone had outvoted him in a vote to see who who wake her up and when he tried, she growled at him and tried to smother him with a pillow.

"Ugh good luck Blaine" he said to himself

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's house 7:05 am<strong>

Both girls were laying in bed sleeping. Brittany was cuddled up to Santana as they lay in the peaceful silence.

Soon, Santana's phone started ringing, breaking said silence, and the ringing went on and on until it stopped. Neither of the girls had even stirred or made a sound. The ringing started again and as it did, Santana picked up her pillow and covered her face with it. As if she hadn't even moved, Brittany stayed molded to Santana's body with their legs entangled under the covers.

The ringing stopped and then started again but this time Santana picked it up

"NO!" she screamed into the speaker and all that was heard was a "What?" at the other end before Santana threw the phone at the wall, making the battery pop out.

All of the commotion caused Brittany to wake up and she slowly removed herself from Santana.

Brittany went through her normal morning procedure, getting dressed, brushing her hair and teeth, and feeding Lord Tubbington and Charity, and then went downstairs to make Santana some breakfast.

She came back 10 minutes later with a bowl of Lucky Charms and some orange juice for her girlfriend. She put the breakfast on the desk and walked over to Santana.

"Sanny wake up we have to go to Disney Land!"

She started kissing her cheek and moved down to her shoulder and then down her arm and back up to her lips

Santana's eyes fluttered open as she responded to the kiss

"Mornin babe" she said in a raspy voice

" Morning San. Come on you gotta get ready to go I left some breakfast on the desk."

"Thanks hun" Santana kissed her another time this time slower and with more passion.

Brittany pulled away slowly and Santana pouted.

"Come on you gotta get ready to go San! Blaine and Kurt will be here in half an hour."

"But I wants to get my sweet lady kisses on" she said sadly

"When your ready maybe you'll get some" Brittany said seductively as she sauntered away.

* * *

><p><strong>7:00am- Blaine's car<strong>

Blaine drove to Kurt's house in record time to pick him up and they were now on their way to pick up the girls.

"So you called them right?' Kurt asked worriedly

"Yea about that, I called 3 times until Santana answered but when she did she just screamed 'No!' and then I heard a crash and the line went dead..."

"Ahh she probably threw her phone at the wall again."

"Again?"

"You see, whenever Santana is cranky she has a tendency to try and hurt everyone around her and break things. The only person she hasn't ever tried to hurt is Brittany but I think part of it is Brittany's special way of waking her up."

"Special?"

"Yea its like she just whispers to her, sometimes kisses her cheek, and all the bad goes away and Santana isn't cranky. Well, at least until she's brought back to reality. I think its kind of scary."

"Well I think its cute. Britt is like her night in shining armor, except the night has to turn the dragon into a princess if only for a few minutes."

"Wow I never thought of it that way."

By then they were at Santana's house and they parked outside.

"Wait so did you have any contact with them this morning?" Kurt asked

"Oh yea Britt texted me saying that they were both up and ready waiting for us and she also apologized for Santana."

"Hmm classic Brittany. She's so sweet and innocent...ish"

Blaine laughed and then there was a short silence

"Well we should go get them its a good thing you got coffee on the way otherwise it would be a a very torturous ride to the airport, my gosh Santana does love her coffee."

"That's good to know" Blaine said smiling

They both got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. After several minutes of constant knocking and ringing the doorbell there was still no answer. So, Kurt took it upon himself to use the spare key under the mat to open the door

"Girls! Come on we're gonna be late!" Kurt said as he walked though the house. He walked towards the living room. " Girls! Come on-" He was interrupted when he saw both girls in yet another make out session on the couch.

"Ugh come on! You had to do this today?" He yelled as he pulled them apart.

Brittany sat pouting and Santana sat with her arms crossed with a scowl on her face

" Hey Britt! No pouting remember? We're going to Disney Land!" Blaine encouraged

Brittany quickly hopped off of the couch and grabbed all of the bags, running towards the front door

"Sanny sweet lady kisses can wait! We're gonna miss our flight!"

Santana got up of the couch in a huff and followed everyone to the car. As she got in she took a big sniff of the car

"Hey you guys didn't happen to get-"

Blaine turned around and handed Santana a large cup of coffee from the Lima Bean and Santana's scowl was replaced with a big grin as she took a big chug of the drink and she hummed in pleasure.

After she drank a bit she leant over and gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek and then another on her neck and then began peppering kisses pretty much all over

"Aww my Sanny's happy again yay!" Brittany said happily

"Aye! Keep it in your pants until at least we get to California!" Kurt said sounding annoyed

"wait California? I thought we were going o Disney Land" Brittany said sadly

"Disney is in California Britt" Kurt explained

"Oh..."

Santana started kissing Britt's hand but was heading higher up her arm.

"Oh my god Santana can you please just lay off for a while? You were at it like bunnies just 10 mins ago!" Kurt yelled

Santana's scowl returned

"_Well off to Disney...without mah kisses" _Santana thought


	3. Chapter 3 The Flight

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I was without a computer for a LONG time and then I finally got access to one but I had to take a test called the STAAR which is is pretty much just a stupid end of course test that practically determines your fate -.- FML. THEN I finally wrote this chapter and then my computer did something stupid I had to type it all again FML. But none of that matters now because now I introduce you to Chapter 3 of "To the Sky"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee, if I did, I wouldn't have to write this story because it would've already happened on the show **

* * *

><p>Chapter3: The Flight<p>

The gang made it to the airport just in time to check in, go through security, and find their gate. Santana, being the cranky morning person she is, picked a fight with the lady at security because she told her she couldn't bring her coffee past security. After A LOT of convincing from Kurt and Blaine and some calming from Brittany, they were able to get Santana under control, and get to the gate.

"We have about 10 minutes until boarding guys." Blaine announced

"Great, just enough time to get a coffee." Santana said while dragging Brittany to the Starbucks across the way

"You'd think that after drinking not only hers, but also mine and Brittany's coffee she'd be sick by now.

"This is nothing! Once she drank 12 cups of coffee and it didn't even phase her AND THEN she asked for more!" Kurt responded

"Wow..." Blaine said quietly

The two boys then walked over and sat on one of the benches near the gate and waited for the two girls to get back. As they sat down, Blaine took Kurt's hand and held it in his lap. Kurt's chest fluttered with joy. They had been dating for almost a year already and still whenever they even made the slightest bit of contact, Kurt's heart would beat 10 times faster.

About 5 minutes later, Brittany and Santana came back. In Santana's left, Brittany's hand was intertwined with her own and in her right hand, she held what seemed like the biggest coffee either of the boys had ever seen.

Blaine stared wide-eyed at the large drink in her hand and then as he was about to comment he was interrupted by a voice from overhead:

"_Attention passengers we will now be boarding flight 21 to Los Angeles"_

Brittany squealed and dragged Santana towards the line for boarding and the boys followed

* * *

><p>The four got seats in the very back of the small plane. There were two seats on each side of the aisle and they all got seats next to each other. Kurt and Blaine sat on the right and were currently listening to Kurt's Ipod and Brittany and Santana were on the left talking about the competition.<p>

"Well I got an email from Rachel saying that she want us, or her and Finn for that matter, to sing 'Saltwater Room' 'Captains and Cruise ships' and 'Hello Seattle'" Santana said.

"Why would we sing a song about Seattle is the competition is in Ohio? I mean Seattle is in Oklahoma isn't it?" Brittany questioned

Santana chuckled a bit "Washington honey, not Oklahoma," Brittany gave a weak smile and then Santana continued

" Anyways Rachel's just being stupid Britt. Chances are, the whole club is going to reject her idea just like we are."

There was a short silence and then Brittany spoke up again

"Sanny?"

"Yea Britt Britt?"

"How come its always Rachel and Finn getting the duets? I mean you're a way better singer than she is and I sing at least a little bit better than Finn AND I can dance! She cant just expect us to do-whop in the back of her for the whole year! We have a lot of talented people in our group and we should show it off!" Brittany ranted

Santana stared at Brittany for a second and then responded

"You are 100 percent right Britt. Why don't you bring it up during our Skype call tonight?"

Brittany smiled

"Thanks San, I will." Brittany said still smiling. Then she pulled Santana towards her and kissed her on the lips. She then laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and fell asleep

* * *

><p><em><strong>The lights were dimmed. The audience was quiet and the music started playing as the New Directions walked on stage. Brittany stepped forward and stood front and center and opened her mouth to sing the opening verse<strong>_

Breathe and ill carry you away into the velvet sky

And we'll stir the stars around

And watch them fall away into the Hudson Bay

And plummet out of sight and sound

The open summer breeze will sweep you through the hills

Where I live in the Alpine Heights

Below the Northern lights, I spend my coldest nights

Alone, awake, and thinking of the weekend we were in love

_**Then Santana came in with the chorus**_

Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars

I can really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now,

Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars

I can really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now

_**Now all the New Directions were on stage dancing with their partners. Santana with Brittany, Kurt with Blaine, Quinn with Puck, Rachel with Finn, Rory with Sugar, Tina with Mike, Mercedes with Sam, and Artie with Joe. Brittany carried on with the next verse**_

Home among these mountain tops must be so awfully dull

A thousand miles from the tide

But photos on the walls of New York shopping malls

Distract me so I stay inside

I wish the rockets stayed over the promenade

Cause I would make I hook and eye

And fish them from the sky, my darling she and I

We're hanging on so take us high

To sing the world goodbye

_**Then everyone joined in for the next lines**_

I am floating away

Lost in a silent ballet

I'm dreaming we're out in the blue and I am right beside you

Awake to take in the view

Late night and early parades

Still photos and noisy arcades

My darling we're both on the wing look down and keep on singing

And we can go anywhere

_**Tina then comes in singing the bridge**_

Are you there?

Are you there? Or are you just a decoy dream in my head

Am I home or am I simply tumbling all alone?

_**Then Artie comes in with the rap**_

Yo, yo somebody take me back to the days

Befo' this was a job, Befo' I got paid

Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank

Ya, back when I was tryin to get a tip at subway

And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it

But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant

I'm guessin' that if we can make wishes out of airplanes

Then maybe oh maybe ill go back to the days

Befo' the politics that we call the rap game

And back when ain't no body listened to my mix tape

and back befo' I tried to cover up my slang

but this is fo' Decatur what's up Bobby Ray?

So can I get a wish to end the politics

And get back to the music that started this shit?

So here I stand and then again I say

I'm hopin' we can make some wishes out of airplanes

_**Then Brittany finishes off the song**_

I am floating away

Lost in a silent ballet

I'm dreaming we're out in the blue and I am right beside you

Awake to take in the view

Late night and early parades

Still photos and noisy arcades

My darling we're both on the wing look down and keep on singing

And we can go anywhere

_**The lights turn off completely and then slowly turn back on. The crowd was going crazy, clapping and cheering, "Brittany! Brittany! Brittany!**_

* * *

><p>"BRITTANY!" she heard Santana yell. She then woke up abruptly and rubbed her eyes<p>

"Britt we're here! We're landing in five minutes!" Santana told her

Brittany kissed Santana quickly on the lips and then turned towards the window to watch the plane land as she thought about her dream

"_It was only a dream," _She thought sadly _"But right now isn't a time to be sad. I'm going to my favorite place in the world with the best girlfriend anyone could ask for and the two best friends I've ever had" _

And sure enough, after five minutes, they landed in L.A.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so there's chapter 3 :) the song used is a mash-up I created of 'On the Wing' by Owl City and 'Airplanes' by B.O.B. and Haley Williams. FYI: all the songs in this fic will most likely be by Owl City so if you have any suggestions just say so ;)**


End file.
